


Every Time

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Fetish, First Time, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Every time I saw him holding it I wanted to...<br/>Kink: fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Every time he saw him holding it, he wanted to pounce and ravish him where he stood. Not that he ever would, the very idea made him blush and try desperately to control his raging his emotions, but the thought persisted every time he was in a similar situation. Walking silently behind Gibbs as they approached the suspect’s house, guns drawn, he couldn’t help but hope he could see that sight under very different circumstances.

And what a sight it was, Gibbs standing there with his striking silver hair and piercing eyes, watching and wary for anything that might occur, gun in hand, well prepared for action. Striking though it was, the truly stunning thing about this image, was how natural it was. It was like Gibbs never showed his true self until he was holding his gun. That gun seemed to symbolize everything that made him up. Tough and unflinching, calm and practical under stress, it represented the unwavering force of nature that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And Tony thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. It made him want to get down on his knees and worship the strength that stood before him and ask him to in some way assist.

Yet he resisted, knowing that the occasion was never right, and that the man in question would more than likely reject his advances. Still, it wasn’t like he couldn’t dream, and every time he saw it, it provided more material for his fantasies. Though he was always extremely careful to keep such thoughts guarded and away from the job. They might be a nice way to warm him at home, but on a case it would at worst get him or someone else killed and at best, get him fired. So he kept his thoughts to himself, hidden away in his heart, and thought that he had done a good job of keeping them concealed.

Until one day he found out that maybe he hadn’t done such a good job keeping his thoughts secret after all. It had been a normal case, nothing unusual. They had solved it and then headed their separate ways home. He had just finished taking a shower and was getting dressed, when he heard a knock at his door. Grumbling to himself, he wondered who it could be, it’s not like he had visitors often. Opening the door as Gibbs moved to knock again, he moved out the way to let him brusquely enter.

Turning to ask his boss why he was there, he stopped suddenly mouth open and throat dry, as he noticed the gun held firmly in Gibbs’ hand. Frozen in place, Tony could only watch as he moved towards him, bringing the gun up and sliding the barrel along his shoulder and up his neck. Gulping for air, he giddily thought that this couldn’t be happening. Dazed eyes wide open, he stared straight ahead, while the older agent glided the tip of the gun down the bare skin of his chest, nipples hardening at the feel of cold metal.

Gun poised at his waist, Gibbs pulled him into a hard kiss that made his head spin faster. Stepping back to look intently into his eyes, Gibbs caressed his cloth covered length with the weapon still clutched in his hands. Quickly dropping it, to hold onto Tony as his knees buckled and he shuddered through a dry orgasm.


End file.
